I Need A Hero
by Gummy Bear Neko
Summary: One had the sky the other had the sea but both where broken and bloody... Can they ever recover there light back or are they doomed to darkness? Do heros truly exsite? Can they be saved or are they too far gone
1. Chapter 1 Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or kingdom-hearts in any way although I wish I did T.T

but anyway I hope you enjoy :)

"you dumb ass piece of shit get the fuck up now!" screamed some man as kicked a boy hard in the stomach. "I'm sorry d" but the boy got cut off before he could finish his apology by a kick to his stomach again. "shut the fuck you sorry excuse for a son why cant you be more like you damn cousin sora your fucking pathetic just like your whore of a mother you dumb ass little bitch now get the fuck up and make your self useful!" the man screamed at the boy now know as sora. He then started to unbutton his pants as sora struggled to get up. "hurry the fuck up you little shit head I got places to be and I don't want to wast anymore of my time on your gay ass boy" sora's father said in a harsh demanding voice. He then grabbed sora by his chocolate brown hair and forced him on his knees.

"open your damn mouth whore" he said to sora as he forced his-self into his mouth forcing him to suck his dick. He pushed him-self deeper into the boys mouth forcing him to choke a bit but sora didn't dare push his dad out of his mouth as for he didn't want to anger him anymore than he already was. He closed his eyes and started bobbing his head faster and deeper on his dick. "oh yeah that's it mm just like you whore of a mother yeah suck my damn dick you slut" he moaned. Sora went deeper and deeper on his dads dick until it hit the back of his thought and he felt something wet and moist. He knew he had to swallow it or his father would get mad all over again. Sora got up of the floor thinking his job was done now that he made his dad cum only to be shove right back down. " who the fuck told you to get up bitch, since you like be fucked in the ass so damn much ill show you how a real man fucks a slut" he whispered harshly into sora's ear as he pulled down his pants and boxers. He didn't bother lubricating his dick oh no he wanted sora to feel the pain like the gay little skank he was, so he shoved his dick into sora's ass and started ramming as sora hissed in pain.

"you like that don't you whore? You like me fucking your ass don't you?" his dad grunted out as he smacked sora's ass and pulled his hair. " your a nasty emo little slut just like your mother" he said. A few more insults later he came in sora and pulled out disgusted with the thing he had to call a son. He grabbed his coat and keys and slammed the house door leave sora alone. "i don't understand.. what did I ever do to deserve this" sora thought to him-self as tears started to fill his eyes. Ever since he started middle school his dad had been physically, mentally and sexually abusing him and for what? Just because he had an arrangement with his mother and she left to live with her sister for awhile? Or was it because he hated sora and never wanted him? Whatever the reason was sora paid for with his body and mind. He wished his mom would come home but then again its not like it would help.. would it? No he would wish for death instead! Yeah that would work nobody would miss him anyway.. and with that he cried his-self to sleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2 Chochlate

Ring... ring... ring... "uggg" came a muffled voice. Sora groaned and slammed his hand on his stupid alarm clock hoping to get some more sleep. But alas it wasn't meant to be, the sun decide it would be a bitch and come up all shiny like and shit. "oh wait its the sun its suppose to shine if it didn't you'd be dead you dumb-fuck" sora thought to him-self. "but isn't that what I want? To be dead to never have existed in this world.. right? So shouldn't I hate the sun?" he thought as he stared blankly at the sun though his window. He would have been starring at the ginte star thing all day if his phone alarm hadn't gone off reminding him that he had to get ready for school. Come to think of it how the fuck did he get in his room? The last he remembered was his dad raped him.. again and crying him-self asleep on the couch. He doughted his dad did it cause he hated him nor would he have come home at all so hes definitely out of the question. Maybe it was his cousin... or maybe just maybe his mother had come back!.

He sighed and shook his head. He knew damn well his mother was never coming back for him that he was stuck here with abuse drug addicted of a father who just so happen to hate gays but just loves to ass fuck his own got damn son! What type of shit is that! Sora sighed again and went to finally get ready for his other hell.. school. He went to the bathroom for a much needed shower. He striped out of his clothes as he turned on most of the hot water. Now most people couldn't handle a all hot shower for the fear of burning there skin but sora love it. The hot water made him feel clean even if he knew he could never truly be. The hot water made him think of a time when he was still pure, when his parents still loved him. A time when he had the ocean in his eyes.

**FLASHBACK\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"sora-chan come here hunny" a woman's voice called out to a young boy "yes mommy" the little boy said cheerful and ran over to his mother. "how was your swim sweaty did you have fun baby" his mother asked " mm-hmm but I wish I had sum on to pway wit" little sora said to his mommy. Sora's mother giggled and picked sora up "sora hunny the word is play baby say p-l-a-y" she said "mommy wheres daddy" sora asked as tears started to fill his eyes. The poor little boy looked like he was about exploded from his tears when suddenly the door to his house open and a tall man walked in. "daddy"

**FLASHBACK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/END\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

sora cut his memory short because he didn't want to think about what he lost about what he wish he still had so he turned off the water and went in his room to get dress. Now instead of dressing like a normal boy he preferred to dress like a girl. He pulled on his short black skirt and with his black and red jacket and black converse. He put on his kingdom necklace but tucked it away. Sora cheeked him-self over in the mirror and after making sure he looked good he hightailed his ass up out that house and sprinted down his street to the school. He stopped running when he saw the school on sight and fixed his skirted. He checked to make sure he covered up any bruises his dad left on his tanned skin. No point in have the teachers bother him about shit like that right? But instead of going in the front he went in the back as to avoid any bullies aka riku and his damned friends. They were always fucking with sora for dumb shit. To be honest sora just thought they really wanted to fuck him or something like that but whatever that's to much to think of right now. Sora walked trough the halls with his head down and at a fast ass pace. He was late and needed to hurry the hell up before he got stuck in d hall again with riku's bitch ass. But then again d hall isn't so bad cause of that sexy blond haired boy. Sure sora didn't know his name or if they where even in the same grade, which sora was hoping he wasn't because he had a thing for older guys but he knew damn well that boy was so damn sexy. He was a blond and had blue eyes and boy did those blue eyes make sora weak in the knees. The boy him-self was a nice size from what sora could tell and he always wore this sexy orange and black jacket with a red swirl on the back. Every time that sora got stuck in d hall with the hunk of boy he would always this I'm high ass shit sorta look, or im drunk let me sleep. Sora giggled to him-self as he blushed. Just thinking about the sexy boy made him blush.. oh how he wished he could talk to him and maybe be his friend or he could get some dick from that hottie. Sora blushed hard at his thought, how can he be thinking of sex with that boy when he didn't even know he hell he didn't even know his name and he wanted to fuck him! Oh dear god he was whore just like his father always said. He was to busy thinking that he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into somebody. He was hoping and praying it was riku. But then again god hated him so of course it would be that jackass. "hey are you OK" a guy asked him...

**CLIFTHANGY**


	3. Chapter 3 Sky Blue

DISCLAMER: I don't own naruto or kingdom hearts cause if I did sakura would have been dead and sausuke wouldn't be such a bitch! And and roxas wouldn't be a nobody T.T.. any way on to the story

_Just thinking about the sexy boy made him blush.. oh how he wished he could talk to him and maybe be his friend or he could get some dick from that hottie. Sora blushed hard at his thought, how can he be thinking of sex with that boy when he didn't even know he hell he didn't even know his name and he wanted to fuck him! Oh dear god he was whore just like his father always said. He was to busy thinking that he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into somebody. He was hoping and praying it was riku. But then again god hated him so of course it would be that jackass. "hey are you OK" a guy asked him..._

_**CHAPTER 3 :SKY BLUE**_

Darkness it suffocation or is really true peace? How can you call darkness evil when you've never experience its true beauty. Darkness hides the depths of our own so called demons or does it? Or is it just for people to hide them-self's? How can you be sure it not peace? Just because its not white or bright doesn't mean its not peaceful. The darkness is calming and nice... and that's just what naruto was in darkness...

_early today..._

"naruto your uncle is on his way I gotta get going.. are you sure you don't wanna come with me" a guy said. "yeah dad im fine but tell me again why he's coming here I can take care of my self im not a little kid anymore" naruto said. Minato namzike naruto's dad sighed. He was tired of trying to this talk with his son. " naruto I don't want you home alone.. I see if I where only gone for a month or so but I'll be gone for at lest four and I know you'll end up getting into trouble so no" minato said. "ok well then why cant kurama stay with me then his is my Older brother for damn's sake he could do it" naruto said. "i don't know naruto he's only 20 and your... sixteen?" minato said/ asked. Naruto rolled his eyes at his dad. How the fuck can you forget your only ''real sons'' age. Yeah kurama was minato's son but not by blood. When minato had met kushina.. naruto's mom she had already had a son but minato didn't care he was in love with her and he loved as Kurama if he was his own flesh and blood. "yeah dad im sixteen" naruto said as he mumbles under his breath. " yeah I knew that anyway I'm not sure that will work so I just told you uncle to come but he might not be here for a few days.. but if your sure kurama will stay any you two wont get into any trouble then I guess it'd be ok but I gotta go before miss my flight" minato said as he left out the door. "yeah sure leave me with the asshole that like to whore me out.. well not this time" naruto thought as he went up the steps to call his half brother

" hey nii- San call me back as soon as you can please" naruto said then hung up. " got damn the fuck head! Whats the point of having a phone if your not gonna answer the damn thing... I swear if I get stuck with asshole again ima kill kurama's bitch ass" naruto said to him self as he thought sadly. He knew damned well his uncle was gonna end up coming and whoring him out like always. What kind of uncle whores his nefuw out? Naruto's that's who.. that son of a bitch hated the blue eyed Blondie. But for what naruto still couldn't figure out. He's never done anything wrong to him why?

_**FLASHBACK\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

"dad where are you going" little naruto asked. "i have to go on a business trip so your uncle is here to watch you" minato said as he started to put on his coat. "ugh dad im 14 I don't need a damn babysitter" naruto said. "first of all watch your got damn mouth kiddo and secondly ill be gone for two months so yes you do need your uncle here" minato said as the door-bell rung. "that your uncle now I gotta run please don't give him a hard time" minato said then he left. As soon as he left naruto's uncle pulled out a bag of weed. " alright since im stuck watching your little retarded ass your gonna do what ever the fuck I tell you to got it" he said as he rolled a blunt. " the fuck im not retarded you asshole!" naruto screamed at his uncle. "you got a lot of guts kid the guys will love it" he said while laughing. Naruto not knowing what he meant just shrugged and went to his room. Stupid old man.. hes probably just high or something" naruto thought to himself. "put on something nice and get your ass down here now" his uncle yelled.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and went down stirs to see what that dumb-ass wanted. "what do you fucking want asshole... wait who is this mother-fucker" naruto asked. The man looked over naruto and licked his lips. "mm-hmm how old did you say he was again man" the guy asked. "he's fourteen now pay up" naruto's uncle said. "ight ight man but I'm doing and all night with him" the guy said as he paid naruto's uncle. "whatever I don't give a fuck about what you do to him as long as I get my damn money" he said as he grabbed naruto's arm. "the fuck uncle what'd you mean he can do what ever he wants with me and let me go you fucking asshole" naruto screamed as he struggled to get free. Both of the men laughed as naruto's uncle dragged him to his room. "have as much fun with the little fucker as you'd like and for and extra 20 bucks I'll even dress him up like a school girl" naruto uncle said. "nah man he's sexy like this" the man said forcing him-self on naruto. "get the hell off me" naruto said as he tried to struggle again. "shut the fuck up!" the man said as he slapped him. " now I paid good money for this so your gonna shut the fuck up and do what I tell you to now get on your damn knees" he said while unzipping his pants and pulling them down. Naruto did as he was told feeling really freaked out.

The guy pulled naruto over and shoved his face into his crouch. "pull out my dick and suck it" the guy growled out as he grabbed naruto's head. " get off me I anit doing shit" naruto screamed but the guy wasn't having that damn shit he paid eighty fucking bucks or this lay and got damn it he was going fucking get it. He forced the boy's mouth open and shoved his dick in his mouth. Once his dick was in naruto's mouth his eyed rolled back. There anit nothing like a teenage boys mouth especially a cute blond boy. He didn't care about the boy he was semi choking by stuffing his dick down his thought. Naruto tried to push him out of his mouth before the came in his mouth but struggling didn't really help shit. In fact struggling made it worse!. "mmm that's it suck my big ass dick baby" the guy said grabbing naruto head and started trusting in his mouth. "yeah that's it suck it good bitch" he said as he pushed his-self deeper into naruto's mouth. Being inside naruto's inner thought made the guy reach his limits and cum right in naruto's mouth. All that cum and that assholes dick in naruto's mouth made him start choking so he did the only logical thing he could at the time... he swallowed it.

_**FLASHBACK/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

Naruto got up and shook his head. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to remember... he hated remembering. He wished he was dead then maybe that wouldn't have happen. Maybe he wouldn't have got raped and maybe he wouldn't be sold as whore... "fuck" naruto thought as he rolled a blunt and lit it. He put the blunt to his lips and inhaled it. A few more sucks and the blond boy was seeing black. He pulled out a bottle of hinny and took a long swing of it. Drinking and smoking... that's his way of escaping reality. His way of getting to his darkness.

_**CLIFTHANGY**_


	4. Chapter 4 Ehh

So ive decided to upload at lest two chapters a week that way I can make the chapters longer. But the first few chapters might still be short because its the start of the story so yeah... and this story has nothing to do with the manga or game but it does have the characters from it so if you never played birth by sleep or your behind on reading naruto I suggest you either not read this or get caught up :). well a shout out to my twin sister toya and my sister l.j for getting me to post something I wrote xD. Whelp on to the story now and give me feed back dammit or ill die x(

disclaimer: I don't own naruto or kingdom hearts although I wish I did. sora-chan would be so gay! And not in love with that bitch!.

_Naruto got up and shook his head. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to remember... he hated remembering. He wished he was dead then maybe that wouldn't have happen. Maybe he wouldn't have got raped and maybe he wouldn't be sold as whore... "fuck" naruto thought as he rolled a blunt and lit it. He put the blunt to his lips and inhaled it. A few more sucks and the blond boy was seeing black. He pulled out a bottle of hinny and took a long swing of it. Drinking and smoking... that's his way of escaping reality. His way of getting to his darkness_

**chapter 4: fogged up sky**

"uggg got damn it" naruto said as he woke up with a headache. He looked around trying to figure out if he was still in his house. Thankful he was... meaning his fucked up uncle never showed up! Yay party time. But his mental party was cut short but his phone alarm. He sighed and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.. why he even went was a mestery to everybody even him. The only good thing about that damn school was the cute chocolate haired boy he sometimes saw in d-hall. The first time he noticed the boy was when he caught him staring at him with a very noticeable blush on his face. Now naruto wasn't one for boys but he was cute as fuck!. There should be some kind of law against a boy looking that much like a girl... nah fuck that. More gay boys need to be cute like that then maybe people wouldn't hate them so much but then again its the hate that makes gays so awesome now. Now naruto may not be into guys like that but he know a good fuck when he see's one. But anyway back to getting ready for the damned school. He took his ten minute shower and went to his family's garage for his car. Now being from a rich ass family that he was naruto was sporting a Lamborghini. A orange and black one to be persist.

He did one last check to make sure he looked good and left for hell. He sighed as he looked at the clock in his car knowing he was gonna get d-hall again. 'Oh well no point in rushing now anit no point in me getting a ticket to maybe if I just skip first mod I wont have to do it again' he thought. So with that thought in mind he pulled u to the back of the school and walked in. 'now what the fuck am I gonna do for a got damn hour... damn I should have brought some beer or some weed' naruto thought. The stupid fuck should have been paying more attention to where he was going but he so busy trying to figure out how he was gonna spend and hour that he crashed right into somebody!. "ops are you ok" naruto asked the person and he stuck his hand out. A boyish owe replied and took naruto's hand. 'hey I know that voice' naruto thought as he got a good look at the guy he ran into. It was the boy that was staring at him that in d-hall a few times!

"hey are you alright dude" naruto asked being nice. "y-yea im fine thanks" the boy said as he was about to leave but naruto grabbed his arm. "umm can I help you" the boy asked. "yeah you can, whats your name kid?"naruto asked. "two things... one im not a kid im sixteen thank you very much and two its sora why?" sora said. Naruto chuckled and smirked. "spunky I like that cutie and the names naruto thought you might wanna know since your always staring at me in d-hall cutie" naruto said making sora blush. "well umm a-about that I was just umm well I was curious that all" sora said with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "righht and curious about what I might ask hmm" naruto asked the sly smile never leaving his face. "umm j-just umm what did you do... to you know get d- hall" sora said as he looked down. Naruto just had to laugh at the kid, that was the stupidest thing he ever heard!. "whatever helps you sleep at night and you know if you get caught out her your either getting suspended or d-hall again" naruto said looking at his phone. " if you want you can come skip with me and the gang" naruto said. "ummm I don't know about that" sora said. " don't be a pussy.. I was hoping you where cool but I guess I was wrong and its a damn shame cause your cute as fuck too" naruto said as he started to walk away. "w-wait! I'll come... but only cause I don't want d-hall again" sora said walking up to naruto with a light blush on his cheeks as naruto laughed. "dude I'd stop doing that if you don't wanna get raped cause kankaro likes em young and innocent" naruto said. "one im not innocent and two who the fuck is that he sounds like a rapist" sora said

"nahh hes just a asshole the only thing he'll do is flirt with you and feel you up a bit just knee him in the nuts and you'll be alright or just stick with me k" naruto said not really paying sora much attention. They walked to staircase five a went out the back to some old apartments. " come on" naruto said. Not even bothering to tell sora he had to run he just bucked and hoped he'd get it. Thankful he did and they both jumped a fence. "what the fuck why'd we run naruto" sora said in between breathes. "the cops" naruto said like it was the most clearest thing in the world. They walked into a building where the ''gang'' was. They walked in and a girl with her hair in two puff balls got up and hugged naruto. " yo panda you got some weed?" naruto asked the girl. "yeah but who the fuck is this one of your bitches" the girl asked. "nahh this sora"... "sor this is tenten but I call her panda she's ino's bitch" naruto said. "im not her fucking bitch!" tenten screamed "ugg whatever you say panda but we all know your fucking little ms anit got no ass cheer whore"...

_**cliffty hehe just cause I got tired xD don't judge me just love me **_


	5. sorry xp

please be on the look out for the rewrite of this story, i didnt abadon it, i'm just starting over. The rewrite is MUCH better than first one c= ... so i hope you all cheak it out- your local gummybear tasha


End file.
